vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Strelok (S.T.A.L.K.E.R.S.)
Summary Strelok (Стрелок) is the main character of S.T.A.L.K.E.R: Shadow of Chernobyl, the main antagonist of S.T.A.L.K.E.R: Clear Sky and a companion in S.T.A.L.K.E.R: Call of Pripyat. He is a veteran STALKER that managed to get to the nuclear power plant once, but he was stopped by Scar of the Clear Sky faction and an Emission occurred, which caused Strelok to be memory wiped by Monolith. When he was being transported by the faction into an unknown location a lightning bolt hit the truck and it tipped over, allowing an unnamed STALKER to find him and bring him to Rookie Village, Strelok lost his memory and they nicknamed him “Marked One” because he had a tattoo that said “S.T.A.L.K.E.R” on his arm, he also had a PDA that had the mission “Kill Strelok”. Strelok goes on a journey all across The Zone to try to find himself, he discovers his own story as he ventures into The Zone, fighting bandits, military, Duty and/or Freedom STALKERS and mutants (Choice given by player) and discovers something called “The Wish Granter” that is at the nuclear power plant. When he allies himself with the Ecologists to turn off the emitter of Lab X-16, he discovers the body of Ghost, allowing him to piece together that he is actually Strelok, later on he finds his other friend Guide and meets with Doctor, Doctor feeds him information that the Wish Granter does not exist, and that Monolith is actually using it to recruit followers. After he turns off Brain Scorcher that stops anyone but Monolith from getting to the nuclear power plant of Chernobyl, he storms the nuclear power plant as every single faction kills each other and destroys the people behind it, the C-Consciousness which is a higher entity composed of the minds of scientists which worked with the Soviets to enslave mankind. Later on he teams up with the Military to help them escape Chernobyl. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-B with weapons Name: Unknown real name, his nicknames are Strelok (Gunslinger in Russian) and Marked One (Меченый, Mechenyi) Origin: S.T.A.L.K.E.R Gender: Male Age: Not given, possibly in his late 30s or early 40s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Athlete level Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Knife, guns), expert at survival, Forcefield Creation (Some artifacts create fields of energy that reduce radiation, bullet damage, slashes or electricity, can make his metabolism faster with some artifacts or suits, Resistance (To Radiation and Mind Manipulation via Psi-Helmet]) Attack Potency: Athlete level normally, higher with his knife (Can paralyze or kill people with a single stab from his knife), Street level to Wall level with firearms Speed: Peak Human (Can run faster than the Pseudodogs and Blind dogs, which are mutated medium sized dogs), with the Exoskeleton it downgrades his speed to Below Average Human''' (He can only walk due to the sheer weight of it)' 'Lifting Strength:' '''Regular Human' (He can carry up to 60 kilograms easily and up to 80 with either the Tourist Suit and the Exoskeleton) Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Street level without armor or with the Leather Jacket (He can barely survive being shot by 9x18mm and 9x19mm bullets, can barely survive being bitten by Blind Dogs or Pseudodogs), Wall level with the Mercenary Suit (Can take 9x18mm and 9x19mm bullets with little problems) and higher with stronger suits (Most suits above the Mercenary Suit can survive 5.56x45mm bullets with some difficulty and with higher ends armor it allows them to survive them which much more easy. The Exoskeleton is almost immune to small arm fire and penetration bullets of the 5.56x5mm or higher are needed to pierce it fairly well) Stamina: Average to Superhuman (Normally he can run with some minutes before tiring out, but with some artifacts his stamina becomes virtually unlimited allowing him to run for dozens of minutes before tiring out) Range: Extended melee with his knife, several dozens of yards with most pistols and submachineguns, hundreds of yards with long range weapons like rifles and the rocket launcher Intelligence: Gifted (He is very good leader, is very good at survival considering The Zone is full of armed people and mutated beings, he also managed to discover what The Zone was a hole in reality caused by an unseen being, something that not even a team of scientist working together managed to accomplish) Weaknesses: Some artifacts create radiation that can kill him eventually unless countered by armor or another artifact, some artifacts degrade some of his stats in exchange of enhancing others. Standard Equipment: Here's a list of the different types of ammo that Strelok uses in the game. *Makarov pistol: It is the worst weapon in the game, due to not being accurate and using ammunition that does not do much damage. It uses 9x18 mm bullets either FMJ or Parabellum. *PB pistol: It is a silenced pistol, it is slightly more accurate but does far less damage. It uses 9x18 mm bullets, either FMJ or Parabellum. *Fort-12: A police pistol of Ukranian production, replaced the Makarov. In comparison with the other pistols, it has improved accuracy, ergonomics and a larger magazine. It uses 9x18 mm bullets, either FMJ or Parabellum. *Fort-15: A modified Fort-12 pistol that carries 15 rounds. *Colt M1911: A semi-automatic pistol used by the United States. It uses .45 ACP bullets or .45ACP Hydro-Shock rounds which are penetration based. *Martha: It’s a Beretta 92 pistol nicknamed Martha, it used 9x19 mm bullets, either FMJ or PB1. *Noiseless Colt M1911: A semi-automatic pistol with a silencer included. *SIG P220: A semi-automatic pistol made in Switzerland, it uses .45 ACP bullets or .45ACP Hydro-Shock rounds which are penetration based. *HK USP .45: A semi-automatic pistol made in Germany, it uses .45 ACP bullets or .45ACP Hydro-Shock rounds which are penetration based. *Walther P99: A semi-automatic pistol made in Germany, it uses 9x19 mm bullets, either FMJ or PB1. *Walker 9x18: A modified Walther P99 so it uses 9x18mm bullets. *IMI Desert Eagle: A semi-automatic pistol made by the United States, it uses .45 ACP bullets or .45ACP Hydro-Shock rounds which are penetration based. *Big Ben: A modified Desert Eagle so it fires 9x39 mm bullets. *Double barreled shotgun: A sawn-off BM 17 rifle. It is lighter and more compact then the original two-barrel rifle, but it is effective only at a close range. It uses 12x70 shot rounds, 12x76 slug rounds and 12x76 dart rounds. *Mossberg 88: A smooth-bore pump-action rifle made for use in the most hostile environment. It uses 12x70 shot rounds, 12x76 slug rounds and 12x76 dart rounds. *Combat Chaser: It is a modified Mossberg, it has a small fragment of the artifact "Gravi" was built into the barrel, positioned in such a way as to increase the speed of the bullet's flight. *SPAS-12: Smooth-bore rifle was developed in the late 1970th. This weapon is very reliable and flexibly used. It uses 12x70 shot rounds, 12x76 slug rounds and 12x76 dart rounds. *Threaded SPSA-14: This shotgun model has a rifled bore which greatly increases its accuracy when firing darts or slugs. *H&K HK54: One of the best weapons in the submachine gun class. It uses 9x19mm bullets. *Noiseless Viper: A non-replacable muffler is added. *Viper 5 9x18: A modified version of the HK54 that fires 9x18mm bullets. *AKS-74: 1974 model, uses 5.45x39 mm ammunition. It is a simple and reliable weapon, but the cheapness of its production affected its ergonomy and accuracy. *Fast-shooting Akm 74/2: It fires much faster and the recoil is far lower. *AKS-74U: Its advantages are its small dimensions very useful when fighting inside a building or in a thick forest and a relatively high piercing capabilities, uses 5.45x39 mm ammunition. *AKS-74UB: It’s an AKS-75U but with a silencer added in. *Enfield L85A1: It has a scope and the high accuracy of the first shot, but it is not very good at shooting in bursts. Uses 5.56x45 mm SS109 rounds and 5.56x45 mm AP rounds. *Balance IL 866: Its recoil is much lower, allowing the user to fire better. Uses 5.56x45 mm SS109 rounds and 5.56x45 mm AP rounds. *Lightened IL 86: It has a silencer added and is two kilograms lighter. Uses 5.56x45 mm SS109 rounds and 5.56x45 mm AP rounds. *FN F2000: An assault rifle combined with a grenade launcher, has a digital scope. Uses 5.56x45 mm SS109 rounds and 5.56x45 mm AP rounds. *H&K G36: A light assault rifle with a scope. Uses 5.56x45 mm SS109 rounds and 5.56x45 mm AP rounds. *AN-94 "Abakan": Assault rifle with low recoil and high accuracy, uses 5.45x39 mm ammunition. *Sniper Obokan: An Obokan modified with a scope and higher accuracy. *Storming Obokan: An Obokan modified with a grenade launcher and is more durable. *SIG SG 550: Assault rifle that uses 5.56x45 mm SS109 rounds and 5.56x45 mm AP rounds, it doesn’t have a scope. *Z-M LR-300-ML: This weapon is very popular due to its accuracy, soft recoil, and high reliability. It uses 5.56x45mm bullets. *Sniper TRs-301: Modification of storming weaponry for firing single shots. *AS Val: A noiseless and flameless fire assault rifle. It uses 9x39mm bullets. *Sniper VLA: A AS Val modified with a scope. *OTs-14 Groza: It is an assault rifle with a grenade launcher already attacked. It uses 9x39 mm bullets. *Tunder 5.45: A modified OTs-14 Groza that fires 5.45x39mm bullets. *Gauss rifle: A sniper rifle that fires electromagnetic slugs. It can perforate armor easily. *Dragunov Marksman Rifle: A sniper rifle that fires 7.62x54 bullets. *SVU: A sniper rifle that fires 7.62x54 bullets, it is the updated model of the Dragunov. *VSS Vintorez: Sniper rifle with a silencer that fires 9x39mm bullets, it was the weapon of choice of the STALKER Scar. *RG6: A grenade launcher that fires VOG-25 Grenades. *RPG-7: The classic and generic rocket launcher, it fires OG-7V grenades. *F1 grenade *RGD-5 grenade *Mica artifact: It causes Strelok to stop bleeding 400% faster. *Slime artifact: It causes Strelok to stop bleeding 133% faster. *Slug artifact: It causes Strelok to stop bleeding 27% faster. *Jellyfish artifact: Creates a forcefield that reduces bullet impact by 2%. *Mama’s Bead artifact: Reduces bullet impact by 5%. *Night Star artifact: Reduces bullet impact by 5%. *Stone Flower artifact: Reduces bullet impact by 3%. *Battery artifact: Reduces fire damage by 30% by making the denaturalization of proteins slower. Or creates a di-electric field around him that repels electricity a little, reducing the damage to 30%. *Pellicle artifact: Reduces damage by chemical by 30%. *Flash artifact: Increases stamina by 73%. *Moonlight artifact: Increases stamina by 109%. *Sparkler artifact: Increases stamina by 36%. *Meat Chunk artifact: Increases his health regeneration by 400%. *Soul artifact: Increases his health regeneration by 600%. *Stone Blood artifact: Increases his health regeneration by 200%. *Spring artifact: Reduces fall damage by 30%. *Crystal artifact: Reduces radiation by 30. *Droplet artifact: Reduces radiation by 10. *Fireball artifact: Reduces radiation by 20. *Crystal Thorn artifact: Reduces radiation by 20. *Urchin artifact: Reduces radiation by 30. *Goldfish artifact: Reduces slashing + bite damage by 5%. *Gravi artifact: Reduces slashing + bite damage by 3%. *Kolobok artifact: Reduces slashing + bite damage by 5%. *Wrenched artifact: Reduces slashing + bite damage by 2%. *Leather jacket: Offers little protection to everything. *Skinner Anomaly: Same as the leather jacket but heals the user 600% faster, reduces bleeding by 200% and causes stamina to recover faster. *Bandit Jacket: Same as the leather jacket but the protection to bullets and slashes+bites is a bit higher. *Mail Jacket: A modified Bandit jacket that is better at protecting from bullets. *Mercenary suit: It offers higher protection to everything, including radiation. *Reinforced suit: A modified mercenary suit that protects from bullets and slashes+bites better and has nightvision. *Berill-5M armoured suit: Standard military suit used by the Ukranian military, it offers better protection to bullets than the Mercenary suit. Has nightvision *Healing Beril: A beril with lotion that causes the user to stop bleeding 200% faster. Has night vision *Wind of Freedom suit: A military suit used by low-tiers of the Freedom faction, it protects from electricity, falls and radiation better than the suit at the cost of being worse at stopping bullets and slashes. *Stalker suit: It is the standard outfit of mid-tier STALKERS, it can protect from everything fairly well but it is not specialized at anything. Has nightvision *Ghost suit: A Stalker suit used by the dead STALKER nicknamed Ghost, it was modified so it heals the user 600% faster. Has nightvision *Tourist suit: A Stalker suit modified so it can allow the user to carry 70 kilograms. Has nightvision *M2 Kombez Freedom M2: A modified Wind of Freedom suit so it is better at protecting from electricity and has nightvision. *Monolith suit: Standard suit used by Monolith forces, it has improved Burn, Explosion and Bulletproof protection compared to the Stalker suit. *PSZ-9d Duty Armor: It is a military armor that protects the user very well from most anomalies and has very good defense against slashes and bullets. *Guardian of Freedom suit: A modified Stalker suit so it is better at protecting from everything, it has nightvision. *Hunter PSZ-9d: A modified Duty armor so it is better at protecting from everything, it has nightvision. *SSP-99 Ecologist: The suit used by The Ecologist faction, it is almost perfect at protecting from radiation, fire, chemicals and falls but it is horrid at protecting from physical damage of any kind. Has nightvision. *SSP-99M Suit: A modified SSP-99 suit so it is better at protecting from bullets and slashes. Has nightvision. *PSZ-9Md Universal Protection: A modified SSP-99 suit so it is much better at protecting from bullets and slashes. Has nightvision *SEVA Suit: It is an excellent combination of an bulletproof vest, a closed cycle breathing system and an integrated system of anomalous field suppression. Has nightvision *Skat-9M military armoured suit: It is the second best armor in the game in terms of bullet protection, making the user almost immune to small arms gunfire, it offers decent protecting to everything else. Has nightvision. *Exoskeleton: It is the best armor in the game in terms of bullet protection, the user become immune to small arms fire as long as the suit is in good state, it also allows the user to carry up to 80 kilograms. Has nightvision. *Exoskeleton PNB-4UZ: Modified exoskeleton with better nightvision. It was used by the STALKER Fang, friend of Strelok. Feats: *He walked around the Pripyat and the nuclear power plant just fine, in real life the power plant has radiation levels between 2.4 and even to 12.6 Microsieverts per hour, but since the reactor exploded again in 2006, the game happens in 2012 the radiation levels should be comparable to the ones in 1986 which were 300 Sieverts per hour inside the reactor and 5 Sieverts per hour around the Pripyat area which would give him lethal Acute radiation syndrome. He also walked around the nuclear power plant right after it had an emission which irradiated the entire area to lethal levels and killed all the factions fighting around it except Monolith *He survived the psy-emissions of the Brain Scorcher using the Psi-Helmet, the Brain Scorcher reduced human beings to savage beings Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Game Characters Category:S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Category:Characters